


let's have a bit of fun

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: Gripping his helmet under his arm, Grif shuffled to his sleeping quarters. He smiled gently, knowing Simmons was going to be just behind that door, sleeping soundly and awaiting Grif's arms around him. Who could ask for more?Grif quietly pushed open the door, and his jaw all but dropped. What he saw made all the exhaustion drain out of his body immediately.





	let's have a bit of fun

**Author's Note:**

> im not super happy with this, but! i hope you enjoy it anyway!

Grif was sore. His muscles ached and the meat on his bones felt subject to fall apart at any second. The pounding in his head and the exhaustion in his eyes eagerly awaited the chance to  strip free of his heavy armor. Were the sarge not accompanying Lopez and himself on their return to the Red Base, he might've fallen asleep right then and there. The calming silence of the open night and the steady rumbling of the Warthog he and his teammates were packed into was enough to make a man drift into unconsciousness in seconds. Unfortunately, however, that would be enough to make a man receive a tongue-lashing from the sergeant currently breathing down the back of Grif's neck with pure fury. So, he'd _"compromised"_ today's _"mission"_. So, what? You win some, you lose some, Sarge. It is what it is. C'est la vie. Carpe diem. Cómo estás. God, Grif needed sleep.  
  
"We're here," Sarge's gruff voice announced, hopping out of the vehicle. "Grif, get some rest. Clearly, you need it after today's little debacle - but I don't blame you, soldier. It must be hard to succeed at anything, what with you being such a failure and all."  
  
"That's absolutely correct, sir." Grif humored him, absentmindedly giving his superior a salute.  
  
"And you, Lopez!" Sarge pointed to the robot in question aggressively. "Follow me down to the shop. Somethin' must'a gone haywire in your circuitry this morning with the command system. 'Fire at will' does not mean acquire a boner at will. Maybe it'd do you better if I just removed that thing."  
  
"Por favor, Dios, sí. Me mantiene despierto por la noche." Lopez droned.  
  
"I have no idea what you just said. Dismissed!" Sarge declared, he and Lopez promptly making their way around the backside of the base.  
  
' _God, finally._ ' Grif thought, stumbling towards the main entrance. He quickly removed his helmet for the facial recognition system, the machine whirring as it scanned him. It beeped once before opening, the metal door retracting into the wall. He stepped inside and, as a gesture of courtesy to Donut, wiped his boots on the pastel-pink welcome mat that had been placed at the entrance a week or two ago. He sighed, glancing wistfully towards the mess hall not two rooms away. He'd rarely said this ever in his entire life, but...there was no time for dinner. There was, however, all the time in the world for sleep. Gripping his helmet under his arm, Grif shuffled to his sleeping quarters, yawning with such ferocity, he heard his jaw make all kinds of popping noises. As he approached his door, he smiled gently, knowing Simmons was going to be just behind that door, sleeping soundly and awaiting Grif's arms around him. Who could ask for more?  
  
Grif quietly pushed open the door, and his jaw all but dropped. What he saw made all the exhaustion drain out of his body immediately.  
  
Donut and Simmons were making out on his bed. _On his bed._ Both of them had propped themselves up on their knees, arms gripping each other around the waist, with Donut's tongue finding it's way into Grif's boyfriend's mouth. They were desperately grinding against each other , moaning with lust the likes of which Grif had only ever heard in porn. Fuck. This had to be a show just for him. It had to be. It was too perfect.  
  
Simmons was the first to notice his boyfriend standing there in the doorway. He didn't pull away from Donut. Instead, he only moaned louder, looking directly at Grif with half-lidded, alluring eyes. In a moment, Donut followed Simmons' gaze, and, upon seeing who had interrupted their little session, smoothly parted lips with his friend, a line of shared spit hanging between their wet, bruised lips. Donut smiled at Grif sweetly, loose blonde hair hanging over sultry blue eyes.  
  
"Well," Donut greeted him, voice breathy and inviting. "Hel _-lo_ there, sailor."  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
*****  
  
Grif's head fell back, sucking in sharply through his teeth as his cock slid smoothly into the wet, warm suction of Donut's mouth, his pillowy lips sliding up and down the head. Simmons had made himself busy, kissing and sucking at Grif's neck before moving to his lips. Grif momentarily found himself enamored in his boyfriend's face, his flushed cheeks and full, pink lips, as Simmons murmured gently against his lips, a small ' _mmm, fuck, I love you so much_.' Before Grif could reply, he felt his cock slide out from Donut's lips with a wet ' _pop_ '.  
  
Donut gazed up at the couple warmly. "Alright, you love-birds! Don't get too settled in, Dick, come and help me here!"  
  
Simmon gave Grif a lingering look and a quick kiss before making his way down, and leaning over, kissing Donut with the same passion and heat as earlier. Grif looked on in awe, his lips hanging apart slightly and his lids heavy. Fuck, they looked so hot. This was the kind of stuff Grif had only fantasized about before, and now it was happening right in front of him. Donut and Simmons soon parted, Donut winking up at Grif as Simmons kneeled down, taking Grif's cock into his mouth without a second thought. Grif groaned softly at the familiar wet heat, thrusting into it and relishing the feeling of Simmons' throat tightening up around him as he struggled to swallow the full length of his dick. Grif was pretty sure he heard Donut laugh gently. Well, he'd like to see Donut do better!  
  
Simmons sat up to give Donut another kiss, messy and wet with spit and pre-cum, softly moaning into each other's mouths, before the pink soldier bent down to swallow Grif's cock, taking the entire length immediately. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Donut has no gag reflex, Grif forgot. That's probably why he's so popular with the Blues - ! Grif's line of thought was completely interrupted as Donut tongued at his slit and began toying with his balls. Grif moaned something, it could've been a name or just a sound, he had no clue, and Simmons clinged close to him again, biting at his neck. He traveled upwards to Grif's ear and bit his earlobe gently before breathily whispering:  
  
"Fuck me, Dexter."  
  
"We're here!" Sarge yelled assertively.  ...Wait, what?  
  
Grif sat up quickly, accidentally hitting the back of his head against the metal door of the Warthog. He yelped in pain, rubbing the back of his helmet, like that's gonna help. Wait, what the hell happened?  
  
"Are you listening to me, idiot?! We're here!" Sarge yelled again, exiting the Warthog and gesturing towards the Red Base in front of the parked vehicle. Wait... Had he been dreaming?  
  
"Uh, yeah, sorry, sir!" Grif yelled back, too disoriented to comment on the insult...and, as he was discovering, too hard to walk regularly.  
  
Well, shit. Now Grif had to decide whether he should bring this up with Simmons or not. Would he be cool with the fact that Grif had dreamed about a threesome with him and Donut? For that matter, would he be cool with the fact that Grif had dreamed about he and Simmons being a couple?  
  
...Maybe he should bring this up with Donut first.

**Author's Note:**

> this is officially the second fic ive written with a "it was all a dream" ending. wild.


End file.
